Fijiball
Fijiball |nativename = : Viti ( ): फ़िजी |founded = 10 October 1970 |onlypredecessor = British Fijiball |predicon = British Fiji |image = Fiji.jpg |caption = can of learn petal punch |government = Federal parliamentary constitutional monarchy (1970-87) Parliamentary Republic (1987-2006, 2014-present) Military Junta (2006-2014) |language = English Fijian Fiji Hindi (Bhojpuri) |type = Austronesian Indic |capital = Suvaball |affiliation = Commonwealthball |religion = Christianity Hinduism Bahá'í Faith Islam Sikhism |friends = Kiribatiball Tuvaluball Tongaball USAball (Sometimes) Russiaball Hawaiiball UKball Franceball Malaysiaball (since 1977) |enemies = Australiaball Indonesiaball New Zealandball USAball (Sometimes) ISISball Indiaball (sometimes) thinks he's larger than me |likes = World Domination, Getting in fights, Rugby sevens, Fiji water |intospace = No |bork = Bula Bula or Water Water |imagewidth = default |reality = Vaporwave Fantasyland Republic of Fiji }}Fijiball is a small island countryball in the Pacific. Information He is northeast of New Zealandball. To the west lies Vanuatuball. While New Caledoniaball sits to the southwest, Tongaball is in the east, Samoaball and Wallis and Futunaball in the northeast, and Tuvaluball to the north. He is one of the richest poorest in the Pacific countryballs. His father is UKball and one of the siblings of Commonwealthball. Before Kingdom of Fiji was established he used to eat human meat (Search Ratu Udre Udre). In 2017, he thought about changing his flag, but he decided not to. He suffered some earthquakes in 2015. Relations Friends * Franceball: Uncle and owner of rivals and thanks for your people visit my country and the TV show call Koh-Lanta "Fidji / La Guerre des chefs". * : Island Friends. * Canadaball - One of my adoptive brothers I like. * Hawaiiball - Adorable Friend * Russiaball - Arms Givers * Malaysiaball - I send him some of my troops during his fight against those stupid communist parasites. Neutral * - Friendly rivals * USAball - My adoptive brother. Acuses me of having and unelected government, and supports these jerks. Still, my friend lives with him, so we're sometimes cool. He also likes my Fiji Water. * West Papuaball - Long-lost Cousin stolen by Indonesia. BUT WHY DID YUO HATE MY POLCIES FOR SEIZING YUOR FLAG!?!? Enemies * Australiaball - WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME OVERTHROW MY GOVERNMENT?!!! DEATH TO AUSTRALIA, YOU C*NT! WHY???!! * New Zealandball - Same with Australia, I hope father UK would punish you. * Indonesiaball - I know one of my polices warned that flying West Papua's flag is of a breach of Fiji's Public Order Act. BUT HE'S OF MY COUSIN!!! Family * UKball - Adoptive Father * Australiaball - Adoptive Brother * Canadaball - Adoptive Brother * USAball - Adoptive Brother * Indiaball - Stepbrother * New Zealandball - Biological Brother * Malaysiaball - Cousin * Hawaiiball - Cousin * Samoaball - Biological Brother * Tongaball - Biological Brother * Tuvaluball - Biological Brother How to draw Drawing Fijiball can be a little bit hard: #Colour the basic circle shape of this blue #Draw the British Union Jack in the up-let quarter (using this this red and white) #Draw the coat of arms of Fiji as eyepatch and a line around the ball #Draw the eye and you have finished. Gallery Artwork 10336727 1399405703684324 8366174620192484694 n.png 6m0iJav.png LdKj0G2.png Sele_Polandball.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png fiiji.png|Fijiball fishing Fijikawaii.jpg Comics 3fv5cipqn4721.png|credit from QuantumOfSilence, TheSnipenieer, Badger_3785 History_of_Fiji.png|His history Fiji and Tonga.png LluMOlG.png 8zoNeXU.png That Sinking Feeling.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Fijiwins.png Kiribati's Climate Change Troubles.png 4ugluopwehvz.png Borkpocalipse stralia 2.png External links *Facebook page Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Oceania Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Hindu Category:Island Countryball Category:Fijiball Category:Fijian Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:UNball Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:Hindi Speaking Countryball Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Burger Removers